Buka Bukaan Bersama Elemental!
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: Cerita yang sama seperti ToD namun berbeda pengemasan. Para Elemental bersama semua sahabat sedang mengikuti acara Buka Bukaan Bersama Elemental yang dipandu oleh Ochobot dan Renata (OC) sebagai Host. Kekocakan Elemental beserta sahabat tak pernah disangka pemirsa. bisakah merreka melewati acara ini dengan selamat? /chapter 1 hanya contoh/ Mind to RnR?


**BOBOIBOY © MONSTA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNING : CARI SAJALAH SENDIRI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

Semua Boboiboy Elemental beserta semua sahabat mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya ada seorang gadis berhijab biru dengan seorang pria bermata google sedang memegang sebuah mikrofon dan berteriak dengan lantangnya dengan suara cempreng mereka.

" Ya kita kembali lag di acara Buka bukaan bersama Elemental Boboiboy serta semua sahabatnya." Ujar sang pemuda berkacamata google bermanik shappire sambil berpose dengan gajenya. " Perkenalkan saya Ochobot Fantastika sebagai host kalian dan teman saya yaitu Renata Gilbert yang akan menemani kalian selama 60 menit kedepan. Pada kesempatan kali ini, kita akan bicara soal issue yang menyangkut Boboiboy Thorn. Tepuk tangan untuk Boboiboy yang satu ini."

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya kepada Boboiboy Thorn. Boboiboy Thorn langsung melempar senyum kepada semua pemirsa yang ada di studio membuat mereka semua mimisan berjamaah. Jangankan pemirsa yang ada di studio, pemirsa yang ada di rumah saja berebut tisu untuk menghentikan darahyang mengalir di hidung mereka. Setelah acara mimisan massal tersebut selesai, Ochobot langsung duduk di samping Halilintar yang mendengus kasar.

" Ok kita mulai pada pertanyaan yang pertama untuk Boboiboy Thorn yaitu…" Belum sempat Ochobot menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba tiba Ice memotong pembicaraannya.

" Apa hanya untuk Thorn? Lalu kita semua ke sini untuk apa?" Tanya Ice memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Para pemirsa pun kembali mimisan massal. Ochobot melempar pandangannnya pada Renata. Sedangkan Renata sendiri malah asyik memakan buah melon yang entah di dapat darimana. Ochobot langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan tatapan cengo. Sementara sang gadis memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Fang yang kebetulan berada di samping sang gadis langsung menyikutnya hingga melon yang tadi ia pegang langsung terpental. Sang gadis langsung menatap tajam pada Fang. Namun Fang memasang wajah tak peduli. Sang gadis menghela nafas.

" Yang lainnya juga bakal kena pertanyaan, hanya ini agak menekan kepada Boboiboy Thorn, begitu." Ujar Renata. Yang lain langsung tersenyum.

" Baiklah pertanyaan untuk Boboiboy Thorn dari **Stanley si pemuda kece badai** yaitu kapan kau berhenti untuk menjadi maniak tumbuhan?" Tanya Ochobot sambil mombolak balikan surat yang ia terima sebelumnya. Thorn hanya cengengesan menanggapi hal tersebut.

" Mungkin aku akan berhenti menyukai tanaman ketika dinosaurus kembali lagi ke bumi serta lautan yang ada di samudra pasifik berubah menjadi lautan tumbuhan." Ujar Thorn kalem. Blaze dan yang lain memasang poker face karena jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh pecahannya.

" Dey, itu takkan pernah terjadi lah!" bantah Gopal. Thorn mengendikan bahunya.

" Hm ok ok, kita mulai ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dari **Iwan_si misterius boy** yaitu kenapa matamu tampak lebih bersinar dan kau lebih menggemaskan daripada Taufan hingga semua Fans Taufan beralih padamu? Apa kau menggunakan ramuan khusus untuk memikat semua orang?" Tanya Ochobot. Thorn hanya tersenyum sambil membusungkan dadanya membuat Taufan iri setengah mati.

" Ya itu karena takdir lah. Untuk fans Taufan yang beralih padaku mungin karena aku lebih mempesona darinya. Betul tak Taufan?" Tanya Thorn sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Taufan. Taufan hanya mendengus.

" Wah sepertinya Taufan ada saingannya ya? Ok kita lanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dari **Siti_gadis muslimah** yaitu makanan apa yang kau sukai? " ucap Renata.

" Eng…. Aku suka makanan yang manis agar diriku terlihat manis seperti ramen level 30, rendang, kepiting sambal hijau sama udang saus padang."

' ini anak waras kah? Makanan pedas begitu malah di bilang manis. Apa lidahnya ada kerusakan karena seminggu lalu ia meminum jus durjana milik Lahap?' batin semua Elemental. Ochobot dan sang gadis memasang tampang cengo. Thorn malah cengengesan.

" Nah Siti, kau bisa memulai memasak untuk Thorn. Ok pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Amar Deep** yaitu siapa orang yang kau sukai di kelas? Yaya atau Ying? Terus alasan memilih salah satu dari mereka apa?" ucap Ochobot. Thorn memutar mutar ujung bajunya.

" Uh aku tak suka keduanya karena mereka berdua egois setengah mati. Saat Boboiboy utama memadamkan api karena ulah Boboiboy Api yang sekarang menjadi Blaze kalian kemana? Kalian malah santai santai menonton televisi. Sedangkan aku? Aku harus memadamkan api itu sendirian. Kalian juga takkan membiarkan siapapun menjadi juara kelas. Tidakkah kalian berpikir itu egois?" ujar Thorn dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Yaya dan Ying hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Maafkan kami yang sudah egois kepada siapapun… hiks…. Maafkan kami." Ujar Yaya sambil menangis terisak isak. Ying langsung memeluk tubuh sahabat sohibnya.

" Sudahlah Yaya, itu bukan salahmu." Hibur Ying. Yaya mengangguk kecil dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tubuh mungil Ying. Para Elemental malah memakan popcorn milik Ochobot sambil memakai kacamata 3D. mereka berpikir ini adalah drama picisan yang sangat menarik. Renata hanya menghela nafas.

" Sudah sudah, kalian tak perlu berdrama di sini. Nah, pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Papa Zolla sang pahlawan kebenaran** yaitu kapan kau remedial untuk bab Lingkaran pada mata pelajaran matematika. Nilaimu itu Nol besar tahu!" ujar Renata sambil menirukan gaya ala Papa Zolla. Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan dari guru matematika tersebut.

" Mungkin lain kali, jika aku ingat."

" Kau akan ingat bila pahlawan kebenaran mulai datang menjemputmu bersama soal remedialmu!" ujar Papa Zolla yang entah muncul darimana sambil memunculkan hujan local pada kamera. Thorn langsung lari ketika mellihat soal yang di sodorkan padanya. Tentu sang guru matematika takkan membiarkan muridnya lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai pelajar. Dan dengan demikian, Papa Zolla lalu mengejar Thorn yang ngacir duluan. Sontak, dalam studio sekaran hanya terdengar bunyi 'krik krik saja.

" Ok karena sang pangeran tumbuhan sudah lari entah kemana, kita lanjut saja pertanyaannya pada Elemental yang lain beserta semua sahabatnya. Ok pertanyaan pertama dari **Suzy Cantika Tralala** untuk Taufan yaitu katanya kapan kau akan menerimanya menjadi kekasih?" Tanya Ochobot sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Taufan hanya terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum secerah matahari.

" Mungkin jika mental daku sudah siap. Bersabarlah Suzy, abang mau cari dulu pekerjaan yang mapan untuk hidup kita di masa depan. Bersabarlah menungguku." Ujar Taufan mendramatisir. Solar yang merasa jijik langsung melempar sepatunya dan mengenai wajah Taufan.

" Woi sakit lah!"

" Deritamu." Ujar Solar kalem. Taufan yang hendak meninju Solar langsung ditahan oleh Yaya. Ying hanya memandang Ochobot yang sepertinya sedang menahan rasa bingung sekaligus rasa takut ketika membaca sebuah kertas yang terjulur sampai ke lantai tersebut. Ying menepuk bahu Ochobot dan membuat sang empunya tersenyum lebar.

" Ok kita beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Bobochu_Adudu Ganteng** kepada Yaya yaitu bisa minta resep biscuit durjanamu tidak? Soalnya daku mau membunuh Ejojo karena ia telah berani menjitak kepala daku yang indah ini hingga benjol. Daku mau balas dendam padanya, biar ia isdet sekalian. Muahahahaaha….." Ujar Ochobot menirukan tawa Adudu yang menggelegar. Yaya langsung mengepalkan tangannya karena resep biscuit brilliant nya malah jadi resep biscuit Durjana.

" Apa kau bilang Adudu?! Ish kemari kau! Kau tak sayang nyawa rupanya!" ujar Yaya berapi api. Setelah itu, ia melesat menuju kapal angkasa Adudu untuk membelasahnya. Lagi lagi, mereka harus cengo karena kondisi acara yang di luar dugaan tersebut. Renata hanya geleng geleng kepala melihatnya. Setelah itu, ia merebut kertas dari Ochobot.

" Ok karena Yaya menghilang maka kita lanjutkan saja. Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Kaizo Spesialis Kegantengan** untuk Fang. Pertanyaannya yaitu kenapa kau makan donat lobak ungu yang ada di atas meja hah?! Sudah lelah aku membuatnya seharian dan kau malah memakannya seenak jidat. Bulan ini, kau tak akan aku gaji!" ujar Renata sambil memakan melon. Fang hanya sweatdrop karena pertanyaannya sekaligus host yang mengisi acaranya.

" Perasaan aku tak pernah digaji oleh dia deh." Ujar Fang berseweatdrop ria. Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk bahu Fang. " Terima saja, sudah nasibmu." Ujar Gempa kalem. Karena merasa tak mendapat bagian untuk pertanyaan, Gopal langsung merebut kertas yang ada di tangan Renata. Ia lalu membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

" Ok karena para host yang sedang bertugas malah tak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik maka-"

" Hei, itu tak benar!" ujar Renata dan Ochobot serempak. Gopal mengacukan mereka dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Ok ini tantangan rupanya." Ujar Gopal tersennyum devil kepada Halilintar. Sontak, Halilintar langsung berkeringat dingin ketika Gopal melihatnya begitu.

" Tantangannya dari **Taufan_Upansikecebadai** yaitu kak Hali harus makan brokoli selama seminggu. Tenang, makan brokoli nya saat acara berlangsung saja kok." Ujar Gopal. Halilintar langsung mendelik pada elemental penguasa Angin tersebut. Taufan hanya cengengesan sambil membentuk hurup v di tangan kanannya. Perlu di ketahui, Halilintar sangat benci dengan Brokoli. Karena menurutnya, brokoli itu mirip dengan wig banci di pinggir jalan.

" Aku tak mau! Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi kakaknya?" ujar Halilintar tegas. Gopal melirik Ochobot , dan ia memasang tanpang cengo ketika si host berkacamata google malah asyik berduaan dengan host penyuka melon berhijab biru. Karena amarahnya sudah di ubun ubun, ia akhirnya melempar tomat yang entah di dapat darimana kea rah mereka berdua. Sontak, kebiasaan Ochobot mulai naik ke permukaan.

" EH EMAK MARTABAK RASA KEJU SIAP DI HIDANGKAN. ADUH ALAH CELANA SI TAUFAN DI AMBIL MALING!"

KRIK KRIK

Semua bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah Ochobot yang bisa di bilang lebai tersebut. Ochobot langsung mendelik kepada Gopal yang tertawa.

" Ok jadi bagaimana tantangannya Hali?" Tanya Blaze sambil tersenyum iblis. Halilintar berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. Lalu dengan seperempat hati, ia akhirnya mengangguk yang membuat Taufan meloncat kegirangan. " Yippiii akhirnya kak Hali mau makan brokoli!"

Halilintar langsung menelan ludah ketika semangkuk brokoli tepat berada di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, ia akhirnya memakan. brokoli tersebut. Dan 2 detik kemudian, tubuhnya berubah menjadi hijau bahkan menjadi ungu di beberapa titik. Karena kasihan, Halilintar langsung di bawa ke UGD oleh beberapa kru. " Karena Halilintar di bawa ke UGD kita beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Wow, rupanya ini untuk Solar!" ujar Renata sambil memasang tampang seimut mungkin yang membuat semua orang muntah berjamaah.

" Ok pertanyaannya dari **Borara_pencari sfera kuasa** yaitu kapan kau akan mengembalikan bantal penuh lendir milik Kikita hah? 3 hari 3 malam 3 jam 3 menit 3 detik ia tak mau makan karena mengigau akan bantalnya itu. Tolong kembalikan sekarang juga!" ujar Renata sambil sweatdrop melihat pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Borara. Ini pengakuan apa tantangan sih?

" Oh bantal bau terasi 7 rupa itu, akan ku kembalikan setelah acara ini selesai. Aku akan mengembalikannya Kikita. Tenang saja." Ucap Solar berwibawa.

" Memang bantal Kikita kau gunakan untuk apa?" Tanya Ice yang sedari tadi ketiduran karena tak ada satu pertanyaan pun untuknya. Dasar polar bear! Tidur melulu, kenapa tak sekalian isdet aja? #Author di timpuk sandal berjamaah.

" Oh bantal itu aku gunakan untu pendeteksian virus alien hyper eksis." Ujar Solar ngaco. Akhirnya Gempa yang dikenal kalem tersebut lalu melemparkan sepatu milik Ying yang bau tujuh Rupa kepada Solar saking kesalnya. Solar yang di timpuk sepatu yang tak di undang segera menyeret Gempa menuju ke luar studio untuk duel.

" Kenapa acaranya jadi seperti ini?!" Tanya Ying panic. Ochobot hanya mengendikan bahunya memasang wajah acuh. Karena sedang bosan, Blaze mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Renata. Tentu, sang gadis tak mau menyerahkan kertasnya begitu saja. Hingga terjadilah aksi tarik menarik kertas. Karena tenaga Renata kurang, ia akhirnya jatuh dalam dekapan Blaze yang membuat si Author yang sedang mengetik naskah langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Woi ini tak ada dalam skrip!" ujar si Author sambil menyemburkan hujan local di wajah Blaze. Blaze hanya saling melempar pandang kepada Host penyuka melon tersebut.

" Lah kamu ngapain masuk ke dalam acara? Yang ngetik ff ini siapa dong jika gitu?" Tanya Blaze sambil menjatuhkan sang host dengan biadabnya ke lantai. Renata mendelik kepada Blaze dan akhirnya ia keluar dari studio. Sementara sang Author sableng langsung cengengesan dan kembali ke alamnya. Blaze mengusap dada ketika si Author sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Karena melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya, dengan iseng ia membacakan soal terakhir.

" Ok pertanyaan terakhir dari **Komandan Kokochi_Pemimpin TAPOPS** untuk Ice yaitu…." Blaze menelan ludahnya kasar ketika membaca pertanyaan dari alien pendek tersebut. Dan dengan memberanikan diri, ia akhirnya membacakan pertanyaan untuk Ice. Sementara Ice dan yang lain memasang tampang kepo.

" K-kapan k-kau mengembalikan celana dalam warna hijau milikku yang gambar Frozen itu? A-aku mau memakainya untuk memikat p-perempuan di bumi."

Seketika rahang Ice jatuh menyentuh lantai. Oh astaga? Apa alien itu tahu jika celana dalam gambar Frozen itu hancur karena di bakar Blaze?

" Mungkin tahun depan. Soalnya celana dalam itu terbakar oleh Blaze karena….. oops." Ice menutup mulutnya ketika ia keceplosan. Blaze membelalakan matanya. Sementara, Ciciko atau nama aslinya Kokochi langsung terbang ke bumi untuk menagih benda tersebut.

" BLAZE KEMBALIKAN CELANAKUUUUUUUUU."

" HUWAAA APUN KAPTEENNNN, BLAZE TAK SENGAJA…"

Dan akhirnya terjadi kejar kejaran ala film india antara kapten Kokochi dengan Blaze yang membuat seluruh orang disana langsung bergubrak ria.

" Baiklah, 60 menit telah kita lewati. Mari kita tutup acara ini. Mohon maaf atas ke gajean yang ada. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Dadah fans…" kata Gempa sambil melambaikan tangannya. Semua orang yang ada di sana menjerit histeris. Dan tak lama, tirai pun di tutup bersamaan dengan matinya lampu yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Hai hai readers, ini fic gaje ku yang terinspirasi ketika aku makan coklat lalu keselek karena tertawa. Uhh sakit tahu tenggorokanku saat itu #nianakmalahcurhat**

 **Oh ya, aku minta baaaaaaaaaaaanget kepada kalian semua terutama para Author yang sudah professional tuk memberikan Krisar. Dan lagi, jika fic ini banyak kekurangannya, saya dan seluruh kru yang bertugas meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Di karenakan saya masih author amatiran.**

 **Ungkapkan apa yang menurut kalian di butuhkan, jangan anggap spam, karena menurutku komentar kalian sangat berharga. Demi menunjangnya semangat dalam menulis.**

 **Fic ini sama dengan Truth Or Dare, hanya berbeda pengemasannya. Jika kalian ingin memberikan di antara keduanya, mohon tulis di kotak Review. Insya allah, saya akan usahakan untuk memenuhinya. Oh ya, maximal satu Reader memberikan 2 pertanyaan. Jangan lebih, ok?**

 **Udah ah bacotnya. Kalian juga bisa mem fav atau mem follow cerita beserta authornya ini bila berkenan. Jadi sekarang, berkenan meninggalkan Review, Fav dan Follow this story?**


End file.
